


Such a Perfect Day

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo’s got a special surprise for Orlando for Valentine’s DayOriginally posted to LiveJournal 2/2007





	Such a Perfect Day

Such a Perfect Day  
Authors: Carol   
Rating: PG  
Characters: Viggo/ Orlando  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, whom I would be totally lost without  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.  
Warnings: Not much, mention of m/m sex  
Summary: Viggo’s got a special surprise for Orlando for Valentine’s Day  
Originally posted at LiveJournal 2/2007

 

“Vig?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“You know what next week is, don’t you?”

“Yes, Angel.”

“Are you getting me anything?”

” It’s a surprise, Angel. If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise anymore.”

Orlando sighed, and stared out the window. It was the same every year. Orlando would start to pester Viggo about Valentine’s Day a week before hand, and Viggo would dodge the question as best he could. Of course, he always had something planned for his Angel, how could he not let the man who owned his heart know how much he loved and cared for him?

And so the week went, Orlando throwing veiled and not so veiled hints about what he was getting, and Viggo dodging the questions while making plans when he was alone. It wasn’t easy trying to set anything up with Orlando home.

Finally, the night of the 13th came around, and Orlando crawled into bed with a large sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Viggo to do something, but normally by now he’d have been able to drag some hint of what it was out of his older lover. Viggo slipped under the sheets next to him, pulling Orlando close and kissing the top of his head.

“I love you, Angel,” Viggo murmured into the soft curls. “I promise, I haven’t forgotten.”

“I know, I just don’t like waiting,” Orlando sighed heavily.

Orlando curled around Viggo, laying his head on the warm furry chest, and drifting off. Viggo cradled the sleeping man in his arms, gently stroking his back until he followed Orlando into slumber.

Orlando awoke the next morning to find the bed next to him empty and noises coming from the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was greeted by Viggo entering the room with a tray in his hand.

“Good morning, Angel. I thought you might like breakfast in bed this morning,” Viggo smiled as he set the tray on a dresser. “Let me help you sit up.” Moving to the side of the bed as Orlando pulled himself up, Viggo gathered all the pillows from the bed, fluffing them and propping them against the headboard. Orlando leaned back with a large grin.

Viggo set the tray across Orlando’s lap, then sat at the foot of the bed, watching him eat. He loved spoiling Orlando, little things seemed to always make the younger man so happy. They talked a little, just enjoying the quiet time, listening to the early morning outside, and the sounds of the dogs chasing around the yard.

When Orlando had finished, Viggo took the tray back to the kitchen, and Orlando headed for the shower. Stepping back into the bedroom when he was done, Orlando was disappointed to find the room still empty. He’d hoped to find Viggo there waiting for him and maybe some morning sex. Sighing again, Orlando pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a favorite tee shirt, forgoing shoes for now.

Wandering into the kitchen, he found Viggo packing a final covered dish into a large basket. Walking over, he propped his chin on Viggo’s shoulder, looking into the basket.

“What are we doing?”

“I thought a nice day at the beach, just you, me and that mutt of yours.”

“He’s not a mutt. That sounds nice.”

Viggo turned, kissing Orlando softly and gathering up the basket, heading out the back door to place it in the trunk.

After some quick clothing changes and a captured dog placed in back seat, they started for a little beach up the coast, Viggo humming to himself and hoping that Henry didn’t forget to set things up at the house while they were gone.

Several hours, lots of watching Orlando and Sidi playing in the water and running in the sand, devouring the contents of the lunch basket, and many sweet kisses later, Viggo and Orlando arrived back at the house as the sun was starting to set. Viggo shooed Orlando up to their room for a shower as soon as they entered the house, and as soon as he heard water running he went to check the deck. Finding everything just as he’d asked Henry to prepare it, Viggo lit the scattered candles around the table and in stands around the deck, creating a soft romantic glow.

Hearing the shower shut off, Viggo returned to the kitchen, pulling the cold meal he’d planned out of the fridge and taking it to the deck. As soon as the food was set on the table, he had to grab the collar of a bouncing dog, dragging Sidi back to the garage and shutting him inside for the evening.

“Sorry, boy, but Daddy will be busy tonight. You’ll be fine in here,” he told the wagging dog as he closed the door.

Heading back inside, he stood in awe as Orlando came down the stairs. He often wondered how he’d gotten so lucky to have Orlando in his life.

“Angel, you’ve never looked more beautiful,” Viggo murmured, moving to the base of the stairs and taking his mate in his arms, kissing him deeply, only parting for lack of air.

Taking Orlando’s hand, Viggo lead him out to the softly lit deck. Orlando stopped, looking around at what was normally a sparsely filled area that was now transformed into something very special. Candles glowed everywhere, soft music played, food set out, and the old hammock filled with pillows and throws. Orlando turned to Viggo, a look of wonder and absolute love shining in his eyes. Throwing himself into the older man’s arms, Orlando scattered kisses across Viggo’s face, whispering soft words of love and adoration.

The evening was spent eating, talking, dancing in the soft glow, and much cuddling and love-filled kisses. It ended with them together in the old hammock, naked and covered with sweat from their long passion-filled joining.

“Viggo, this was such a perfect day. I can’t think of a better way to spend Valentine’s Day than this.”

“I’m glad it made you happy, Angel,” Viggo answered, “I can’t think of anything better than spending a day watching you be happy.”

Holding Orlando to him, Viggo reached under the cushions under their heads, rummaging for the small box he’d had Henry hide earlier. Orlando shifted in his arms, nuzzling closer in the cool evening air. Finally finding what he’d been searching for, Viggo rolled to his side, where he could look into Orlando’s contented face.

“Angel? I have something else for you.”

Viggo held out the small box in his hand. Orlando took it, looking quizzically at Viggo before opening the small package. Inside lay an intricate gold and silver ring. Viggo picked it up and held it out for Orlando, who slipped his finger through the small circle.

“It’s beautiful, love,” Orlando murmured.

“I was thinking, hoping, that you’d like to make this relationship more permanent. If you say yes, I have tickets planned for London, and a small ceremony to make this legal.”

Tears sprang to the younger man’s eyes as he pressed himself against the only man he’d ever loved. Gasps of ‘yes’ were sprinkled between kisses and tears.

And as Sidi sat in the nearby garage listening to the sounds of laughter and love, Viggo claimed Orlando once more, sealing their love, before they finally fell asleep exhausted.

~end~


End file.
